


This Deserves Ice Cream

by Zanganito



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Mixed Martial Arts, Training, don't cross babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: Stephanie finds out about Barbara's extremely short career as an MMA fighter, and tries to blackmail her, which backfires horribly.





	This Deserves Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts).



> A/N: Set after the events of Batgirl: Rebirth #2

.

* * *

.

Stephanie chewed on her pen and twirled in her chair. She could feel Cass's disapproval from across the room as the other girl trained.

"I'll join you in a few, Cass," Stephanie mumbled around the pen in her mouth. Stephanie was of course not goofing off by keeping up with her favorite MMA fighters, she was conducting important research by carefully studying their moves. "I just want to see what The Moth has been up to lately. Maybe learn a new move or two from her."

"Could be training," Cass grunted out between a flurry of punches and kicks, popping a few stitches in the punching bag.

Stephanie frowned, crinkling her brow as her search first brought up a news article on Wen Lu's sudden departure from the sport. Why would "The Moth" Wen Lu, a promising MMA fighter, suddenly quit? And after winning her last fight in Singapore? "Hang on, Cass, something's fishy here. I need to make sure the Moth didn't quit the MMA to join Killer Moth as a henchwoman."

"Pff," Cass said as she practiced a set of kicks.

And Cass's remark was almost enough to guilt Stephanie into training right then and there, but she was so close, and it only took a few minutes of searching to find amateur footage of Wen Lu's last fight.

"Holy Motherlode of Blackmail, Batman!" Stephanie exclaimed as the video loaded, showing the fight between Wen Lu and "Amy Beddoes", who turned out to be a suspiciously familiar looking redhead. "Cass!" she shouted, you've gotta come over and watch this!"

Both girls watched, transfixed, as Barbara danced around the Moth, and was promptly flattened by an uppercut to the jaw, not even twenty seconds into the fight.

"Ouch." Stephanie winced in sympathy for a moment, then mischief lit up her eyes. "Cass, I think we need to talk to Batgirl, and let her know that 'Amy Beddoes' owes us some ice cream."

* * *

...1 hour later...

* * *

Stephanie dug into her triple hot fudge sundae, topped with five scoops of ice cream, sprinkles, and pecans. "I mean, it's kind of an embarrassment for the whole family, really. Imagine if any of the bad guys found out you got KO'd by an amateur fighter in the first round."

Barbara huffed and crossed her arms. "I was…distracted."

Cass snorted and ate a biteful of her own ice cream monstrosity.

"So really, we did you a favor by finding it. I'm guessing you deleted the footage by now?"

"Oh yes." Barbara gave a vicious smirk. "And I crashed the website it was hosted on, and gave the guy that uploaded it a nasty virus that'll have him reconsidering ever setting foot on the internet again."

Stephanie gulped, and hid her nervousness behind another bite of ice cream. Maybe it was a terrible idea to try and blackmail Babs. A terrible idea that would end horrifically. So Stephanie decided to keep her request reasonable. "So uh…in return for us not telling anyone in the family about your very short MMA career, maybe you could buy me and Cass ice cream once a week?"

Barbara glowered.

"Once a month?"

Barbara reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "I've got a better idea." She smiled, deceptively sweet. "My time training in Singapore was useful. I contacted May Hao, and asked her if she would be willing to take on two more students. And I bought the two of you one-way tickets to Singapore." Babs smirked, an evil glint barely perceptible in her eyes. "You can return when you've learned your lesson."

Cass brightened up at the idea of training in Singapore.

Stephanie just groaned, wondering if she'd be able to enjoy the rest of her ice cream. "I'm gonna get pummeled. Totally flattened," she whined, collapsing on the table.


End file.
